


I Do It For Me

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Forgiveness, Gen, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Pre-Episode: s06e20 The Future, Steven Universe Gets Therapy, Steven Universe Needs Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: "Forgiveness is the intentional and voluntary process by which a victim undergoes a change in feelings and attitude regarding an offense, and overcomes negative emotions such as resentment and vengeance."Steven asks his therapist a question. The answer may surprise him.(Text in quotation marks above copied fromForgiveness Wikipedia article as of April 3, 2020--in accordance with their content license, author attribution can be found in the page's history)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: lofi fanfics to practice social distancing to





	I Do It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Brooks belongs to [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW), originally from his Connie Maheswaran Fanclub series! I've stolen her again!

"—Do you think I forgave the Diamonds too easily?"

The question came blurted near the end of an otherwise uneventful session, louder and more frantic than he had intended.

Dr. Brooks blinked a few times in slight surprise before descending into thought, running possible responses through her head. They'd talked about the Diamonds before. They'd addressed how he'd been feeling— _still_ felt—about his past with them, his relationship with them. Especially White.

Steven searched her face in an aloof attempt to read her expression, predict what she might say.

"Steven… I don't think you forgave the Diamonds at all."

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's not much context for what led to or followed this thought of his but I kinda like the vibe?
> 
> Hope everyone's doing okay, considering how the... world in general is right now (and a week out from the last SU--we're in post-SU-land now o.o).


End file.
